


Free

by orphan_account



Series: Evil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Insane Minerva Mcgonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She is free and now she can see him again





	Free

Azkaban was a dark, cold, and terrible place.

But, Minerva McGonagall had survived in it for 14 years.

14 long years.

And now she was free.

Her master had returned

And now she will return to him.

She could finally see him.

She could finally see The Dark Lord.

She could finally see Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
